Coming After Me
by Nebula Ackerman
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Draco veut jouer. Harry veut récupérer ce qui lui appartient. Warning : toys, slash. Dom!Harry, Sub!Draco


**Coming After Me**

Note de la traductrice : alors celui-là, je l'adore ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ;)

Merci à l'auteure : **HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack**

* * *

Harry serra l'obligeante note dans son poing, essayant très fort de ne pas fantasmer sur la façon dont il donnerait le même traitement au fin cou de son exaspérant petit-ami. Un grondement retentit dans sa gorge en repensant à la dernière manigance de Draco.

Encore ça.

A chaque putain de fois qu'ils avaient une dispute, Draco sortait cette pitrerie ridicule.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était une sorte de rébellion ou une affaire d'indépendance ou simplement un excès de colère et il s'en fichait ! Il était fatigué de courir après un incontrôlable petit-ami et de l'enlever à des étrangers dans des clubs sombres. La dernière fois, c'était un brun malchanceux qui avait attiré l'attention inconstante de Draco. Harry était repartit fumant de colère de ce club avec les articulations meurtries et trainant derrière lui un blond au sourire narquois et impénitent.

Et c'était comme ça qu'il allait jouer ce soir et la prochaine fois et la fois encore après cela, s'il ne prenait pas son gâté et odieux petit-ami en main !

Harry se dirigea résolument vers le placard et fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il sourit en regardant la délicate boite en argent. Il l'avait gardée pour une occasion spéciale, mais des temps désespérés appelaient des mesures désespérées. Harry hocha la tête pour lui-même, il plaça la boite dans sa poche. Puis il saisit sa baguette et transplana loin avec une seule pensée en tête.

Draco lui appartenait et il allait lui faire comprendre ça.

Le Blue Moon était l'un des clubs préférés de Draco. Sincèrement, Harry n'en voyait pas l'attrait. Dés l'instant où il entra à l'intérieur, il fut jeté dans une mer de corps se mouvants sur une musique brumeuse. Il se fraya un chemin entre eux, essayant d'apercevoir son petit-ami.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps. Tout ce qu'il eut à faire fut de suivre la foule d'admirateurs baveux. Ils semblaient tous graviter vers un seul point au niveau du bar. Et il y était.

Harry haussa un sourcil à la vue de son petit-ami assis au comptoir, vêtu d'une chemise argentée et d'un pantalon en cuir. Il se penchait en arrière, souriant en montrant sa svelte et fine silhouette à son public en admiration. La mâchoire d'Harry se serra alors qu'un type poussait un verre à Draco, qui sourit et accepta gracieusement. Bien encouragé, l'étranger sourit et passa une main sur la cuisse du blond.

Presque par instinct, Harry s'avança et saisit la main baladeuse avec une poigne de fer. « _Bas_ les pattes ! », grogna t-il, conscient que sa voix était basse et menaçante. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Draco. Il souriait d'un air satisfait. Le sal gamin !

« Qui es-tu _enfoiré_ ? »gronda l'étranger, grimaçant tandis que la poigne d'Harry se resserrait.

« Il est le mec avec qui je vais rentrer » annonça Draco d'une voix trainante, glissant de son tabouret. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et reposa son menton sur l'épaule du Gryffondor, en souriant narquoisement à son admirateur. « Maintenant, va t-en. Je suis pris. »

« _Quoi_ ? Mais tu… »

« Il a _dit_ dégage » siffla Harry, se plaçant devant Draco et fixant l'intrus. Le type les regarda furieusement, mais finit par enlever sa main et se faufiler dans la foule qui s'amincissait.

« J'ai crut que tu ne viendrais jamais » dit Draco de sa voix trainante, laissant ses lèvres effleurer le cou d'Harry. « Certains d'entre eux étaient assez… agressifs. »

Harry ignora le frisson qui couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale à l'entente de la voix douce de Draco et se tourna vers lui, posant ses mains possessivement sur ses hanches élancées.

« Ouais, tu as _vraiment_ essayé de t'échapper. » marmonna t-il en se penchant et en mordillant légèrement sa gorge. « Et comment avais-tu l'intention de te débarrasser d'eux si je n'étais pas partit à ta recherche ? »

Draco rit et ancra son regard gris et narquois dans celui d'Harry. « Tu viens _toujours_ après moi, Harry », sourit-il, « J'aime ça à propos de toi. »

« J'imagine » murmura Harry, « Je suppose que tu ne vas pas rendre ça facile et que tu ne rentreras pas à la maison avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » demanda Draco en étudiant ses ongles. « Tu es incroyablement jaloux toutes les dix minutes et tu me traines toujours à la maison de toute façon. »

Le sourire d'Harry se fana. « Ca suffit. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai apporté un plan de secours alors. » Il sortit la boite, en souriant tandis que l'intérêt de Draco se réveillait.

« Un cadeau ? » demanda t-il d'un ton trainant, en le touchant. « _Maintenant_ , nous allons parler, Potter. » Harry le regarda le déballer impatiemment. C'était un bracelet –joliment conçu en forme de serpent en argent avec des rubis pour les yeux. Il brillait dans les lumières sombres du club. Draco admira ce beau bijou pendant quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Maintenant _ce sont_ des excuses. », sourit-il. Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent mais son visage resta neutre. « Appelle ça comme tu veux. Puis-je ? » Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour attacher le bracelet sur son petit-ami. Il s'ajustait parfaitement à son poignet et Draco l'admira, le tournant de temps en temps. Harry n'était pas d'humeur à attendre, cependant.

Il grogna et se jeta sur le blond, écrasant sa bouche sur celle de Draco pour un baiser fougueux. Draco gémit et pencha sa tête en arrière, obligeant son exigeant partenaire à suivre le mouvement. Harry se pressa contre lui, laissant ses mains descendre sur le torse de Draco, souriant alors que le blond se cambrait à son contact.

« Tu es magnifique » grogna Harry, se séparant de lui. « Et tu me rends fou quand tu es comme ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi. »

Draco sourit malicieusement. « Que veux-tu faire avec moi ? » le taquina t-il, se frottant contre son petit-ami.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire prédateur. « Viens plus prés et je te le dirai » ronronna t-il, penché sur Draco. Ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille du blond et il frissonna. Draco se pressa contre lui, gémissant alors que son sexe frottait contre la cuisse d'Harry, à l'étroit dans son pantalon en cuir trop serré. Harry sourit doucement et se pencha.

 _Tu vas payer pour ce soir, mon amour._

Draco haleta à l'entente de ces soudains sons doux et sifflants dans son oreille. Son premier reflexe fut de se raidir, alarmé, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'Harry faisait.

Fourchelangue.

Oh merde.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent alors qu'Harry lui jetait un regard vert foncé et sifflait à nouveau.

 _Quand j'en aurais finit avec toi, tu ne douteras plus jamais que tu es à moi._

Un léger hoquet lui échappa. Il serra plus fort la chemise d'Harry. L'homme n'avait jamais fait cela avant et Draco eu soudainement l'impression qu'il avait été absent un long moment.

« Que… qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda t-il, tout à fait conscient qu'il haletait presque.

« J'ai dit que tu m'appartenais » ronronna Harry, « Et je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre touche ce qui est à moi. »

La respiration de Draco devint saccadée. « Dis… dis-le encore » exigea t-il, gémissant alors que le pouls d'Harry battait contre lui et que les sifflements parcouraient encore sa peau.

Merde, c'était incroyable… si dangereux et intriguant. Chaque sifflement doux et sifflant chuchoté contre sa peau… Un son si délicat, et pourtant ce soupçon de danger était indéniable. Harry siffla dans le creux de sa gorge et Draco vacilla, se rappelant vaguement qu'il avait de la chance d'être encore debout.

 _Mien._

Draco frissonna légèrement, presque instable sur ses propres jambes. Les mains d'Harry furent autour de sa taille en une seconde, le rapprochant de lui. Il continua son impitoyable assaut de sifflements délicats, traçant un chemin de son cou à son oreille de nouveau. Draco se tortilla et bégaya, incertain de ce qu'il disait encore. Chaque sifflement, chaque son sifflant allait droit à sa queue palpitante.

« H-Harry » haleta t-il précipitamment. « Emmène… Ramène-moi à la maison.»

« Oh, _maintenant_ tu veux rentrer », sourit Harry. « Plus tard, peut-être. _Pour le moment je vais t'enseigner une leçon_ », dit-il en riant en glissant cette dernière partie en fourchelangue. Merlin, il aimait ça…

Draco le regarda et se tortilla impatiemment. « Ramène-moi à la maison ! » ordonna t-il. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jeux ! »

« _Tu_ es le seul qui ais voulu jouer à des jeux, amour » grimaça Harry. « Maintenant nous allons jouer au mien. »

Sans un mot de plus, il saisit le poignet de Draco, libérant sa chemise de la poigne du blond. Il ignora le gémissement de protestation de Draco alors qu'il posait un bref baiser sur le joli serpent du bracelet et sifflait de nouveau.

 _Saisis-toi de ce qui est mien._

A peine avait-il prononcé les mots que déjà le bracelet remuait. Draco hoqueta et se raidit, alarmé, mais Harry retint son poignet. « Détends-toi », ordonna t-il doucement, hochant la tête pour une approbation silencieuse quand Draco obéit. Il caressa l'intérieur de son poignet avec son pouce, regardant attentivement le bracelet.

Le petit serpent d'argent se déroula lentement, s'étirant contre la peau pâle de Draco. Sa langue fourchue se glissa dehors pour gouter l'air, et il fit une boucle avec sa queue autour du poignet de Draco s'ancrant lui-même au lien. Son regard fixé sur Harry, il le scruta curieusement avec ses yeux rubis reflétant son intelligence, en lançant une langue curieuse dehors. Draco geignit, incapable d'associer deux mots ensemble.

« Ca peut… Tu… C'est… »

« Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est _sensible_ », sourit Harry, caressant doucement la tête du petit serpent. Il siffla, enroulant sa queue avec plaisir.

« Mignonne petite breloque, n'est-ce pas ? Mais peut-être as-tu besoin d'une démonstration ? » Siffla t-il doucement au serpent en attente.

En une seconde, il avait pénétré dans la manche de Draco et à l'intérieur de sa chemise.

« Harry ! » s'écria le blond. Le bracelet était encore chaud et il se frayait un chemin contre sn bras nu, se dirigeant vers sa clavicule et son épaule. Enfin, il émergea dans son cou reposant mollement proche d'un point sensible. Harry rit tout en rapprochant Draco et posa une série de baiser sur sa gorge.

Le bracelet suivit le chemin traçait par Harry. Draco gémit à ces traitements excitants. Harry l'embrassa à nouveau et Draco se raidit alors qu'il sentait la bouche du serpent sur lui, s'enrouler confortablement autour de son cou.

Exactement comme un collier.

 _Putain de merde._

Il se resserra légèrement et Draco haleta. Son sexe était dur et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas s'effondrer ici et maintenant.

« Dis que tu es à moi » le murmure d'Harry dans son oreille le fit gémir. « Dis que tu m'appartiens, _à moi_. »

« Je suis à toi, Harry » murmura Draco d'une voix tremblante, se tenant à lui pour se soutenir.

« Oui, tu l'es » approuva Harry, caressant ses fesses possessivement. « Et cette fois, je vais m'assurer que tu t'en souviennes. »

Il siffla une dernière commande à son nouvel animal de compagnie et l'observa avec un sourire tandis que le serpent libérait Draco de son anneau argenté et se glissait dans la chemise du blond. Draco se cambra et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier alors que le serpent passait sur ses mamelons en descendant. Harry suivit son chemin languissant avec son doigt, souriant quand il le sentit glisser dans le pantalon de Draco. Le blond roula des hanches dans le peu d'espace les séparant, haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Tu comprendras bientôt. »

Le serpent plongeait de plus en plus bas, le faisant se tortiller. Il glissa sur sa jambe et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il se passait.

Le mieux qu'il put faire fut de lâcher un glapissement surpris quand il sentit le serpent s'enrouler autour de son membre ardent.

« Non » protesta t-il, comme il sentit le bracelet s'enrouler autour de sa queue. Il y eut un clic bruyant et tout à coup, il était trop tard pour débattre. Draco se laissa aller contre son petit-ami, douloureusement excité, complètement pris au piège et l'esprit totalement brumeux. Harry sourit discrètement, les yeux sombres et scintillants dans les faibles lumières du club.

« Tu… Toi, salaud » protesta faiblement Draco.

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment être en désaccord. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait ce pour quoi il était venu. Il avait repris ce qui était à lui. Il se pressa contre Draco, saisissant le cul du blond pour le tirer en avant.

« Nous allons rentrer à la maison maintenant » siffla t-il, « et tu vas tout enlever jusqu'à ce que tu ne portes rien excepté ton nouvel anneau pénien, et après tu vas me sucer. Et après tu le feras à nouveau parce que c'est comme ça que je le veux. Et alors peut-être, _peut-être_ si je le veux, j'enlèverai cette vilaine babiole et te ferai perdre la tête. Ou je pourrais juste te laisser comme ça la queue dure et douloureuse pendant _des jours_. Je ne jouerais _plus_ à ton petit jeu. Tu as compris, Draco ? »

« O-Oui, Harry », bégaya Draco, se frottant contre lui. Le serpent se serra et il se mordit la lèvre. « Tout ce que tu veux », ajouta t-il, baissant le regard timidement.

Harry ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire prédateur alors qu'il se préparait à transplaner à la maison avec son prix. « A partir de maintenant, _tu_ viens après moi Draco. Dans _tous_ les sens du terme. »

FIN

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

S'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, et encore merci à l'auteure ! ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
